Let Me Love You, Until You Learn To Love Yourself
by sillyromantic
Summary: Rachel comes back to Lima after a tragedy turns her life pitch black. A few hours into her return she meets handsome, curly headed Dad Blaine Anderson. AU-Blaine never met Kurt and wasn't in the Warblers but still sings. Uncle Joey Joey Richter. My first FF!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Eight years. Eight years since she left this town with the man of her dreams. She gave up her dreams for his. She gave up her everything so he could have a chance at making it.

(Knocking on her car's window)

"Oh gosh. Sorry!"

"Rachel! Earth to Rachel!" It's Kurt, dressed it what he deems scolding summer time appropriate in an elaborate outfit which still includes an undershirt, short sleeve button up and vest. God, how does he survive this heat in those layers?

"Kurt! Sorry I got lost in my thoughts! How are you?!"

"Yeah, yeah, great. Just get out of the car so we have get some frozen yogurt and cool down. This heat is melting me and is no way good for my skin." Always with the skincare she thinks.

The two past besties, Hummelberry as every called them in high school try their best not to mention him and keep things light. But every few sentences his name almost leaves her lips and she bites her tongue. Things got rough after her world turned upside down. She stayed in their home, never boxed up his things or tried to move on. Her Dads tried to get her out of this funk with music and tickets to the Barbra Streisand Classics concert but even that didn't work. She was too heartbroken, too broken all over.

Kurt tries to steer the conversation and talks about the rest of the glee clubbers and how he's been doing in his little shop for children's clothes. She's glad he still got to create a life for himself even after Burt's passing kept him in Lima.

They order smoothies once they're done with their froyo and decide to take a walk through the playground down the street. She sees parents with their children enjoying the day and can't help but be a little jealous.. and sad.

They're walking past the grassy area and suddenly a small pink nerf football comes flying at her feet. She's picks it up and hears. "Uncle Joey! Why'd you throw it soooooo far!" A little brunette girl with ringlet curls comes dashing towards her and Kurt, barely able to keep her hair out of her eyes. She's wearing a jersey with the number 10 and Manning written on it. "How adorable" Kurt says as she makes her way to Rachel.

"Miss Lady, can I have my ball back?"

"Of course sweetie, here you go."

"Cool beans, your hair so very pretty."

Rachel is so captivated with this angelic little girl who couldn't be older than seven that she doesn't notice someone approaching them.

"Ahem Suzie, what did I tell you. Cool beans doesn't replace thank you." The voice is soft and smooth but assertive, masculine but friendly. I bet he sings. She finally looks up and sees him, small in stature, but still taller than her. Dressed in a simple plain white vneck that shows off toned arms and dark cargo shorts with converse. He shares the same head of curls as Suzie and has the most beautiful golden hazel, or is that tints of green? Gosh who cares they're beautiful eyes she's ever seen.

"It's okay, I learned a new phrase to try with my students" she finally manages to say.

"Yeah Dad, she's chill." Suzie says. She really is the most interesting little girl in all of Ohio.

"You can take the girl out of New York but not the New York out of the girl. Sorry, I'm Blaine Anderson. This munchkin is Suzanna.."

"SUZIEEEE, Suzanna is my Mom, DAD!"

"Suzie, sorry." He glares down at her but still chuckles.

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is my friend Kurt Hummel."

"Of House of Hummel! No way!" Blaine says with a smile.

"The very one" Kurt seems shocked a straight married man knew about his clothing store that usually filled with Moms and their rugrats.

"I love your miniature kid sized bowties, this one loves them. I spent my lifesaving at your shop last week."

And then Uncle Joey, who Rachel assumed was behind the long pass approaches the foursome and introduces himself. The five, especially Blaine and Rachel instantly click and retire to a bench under the shade for a snack break for Joey and Suzie and Kurt and Rachel to finish their drinks. Blaine tells them he and Joey went to high school in Westerville and he recently moved into town from New York after seeing that Suzie needed a more stable home life rather than traveling with him for his job as a junior coach for the Giants.

"Wow, Rachel's hus-. My stepbrother Finn was a great football player, went to Texas U for it" Kurt says.

"Awesome, what team does he play for now?" Rachel instantly becomes withdrawn and silent and starts to visibly shut down.

"Rachel.. are you alright?" Blaine asks.

"Maybe she has a brain freeze, I get those ALLLLL the time" Suzie chimes in as Rachel gets up from the table and starts to walk away and towards her car. Kurt starts to get up to follows but Blaine says he'll go after her.

"Rachel! Rachel wait up!" He catches up to her and sees that she's about to burst into tears. "Rachel, what's wrong, was it something I said?"

"No. Nothing. I just need. I just need to go home."

"Rachel please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, just let me be Blaine."

"No!" He says a little too harshly, stunning her, and even scaring her a bit. He moves in a little too close, backing her against the driver's side of her car. She can smell his cologne, it's the same one Finn used to wear, masked with hints of sweat and grassy aromas as if he'd been at the park all day in this heat.

"I thought we were beginning to be friends. I apologize if something I said upset you." His eyes turn another shade of adorable, like a puppy, a puppy no one could walk away from.

"It's just.." She tries to form a sentence but can't stop looking at him. A handsome, sexy, successful man who wants to talk to her and comfort her. "Football's a sore spot."


	2. Chapter 2

"hey if you don't want to talk about it with a total stranger you met not even an hour ago, I understand." That smile, good god Rachel Berry, why did you even think about walking away from him.

Kurt and Joey approach with a busy Suzie who's blowing bubbles in glee.

"Miss Berry, Mr Kurt said you're not feeling good. Dad always says bubbles make the world smile, do you want to blow some with me? It's cool beans"

She can see that Suzie inherited those puppy eyes from her father.

An hour later, Kurt's taken off to check on his store because leaving Brittany unsupervised for too many hours can be a disaster and Joey's packing Suzie's belonging into his park that's parked right next to Rachel's. Joey's keeping Suzie for the night while Blaine gets the rest of their house set up because having a child around when you're trying to clean and set things up is incredibly distracting. Rachel offers to give Blaine a ride back to his place as its only a block from her Dads'.

When they get into her car Blaine turns to her and says, "I promise this isn't some crazy plot to murder you, that really is my daughter and best friend. We really do live the street over from you, I pinky promise."

Rachel giggles, god why am I giggling over this dork, it feels good to laugh after all this time.

"I believe you Coach" she says, "Kurt's seen you so if I disappear, he'll know to look for an adorably handsome guy with distinct curls" oh my god did she just say that out loud.

"Adorable huh?"

"God I'm sorry, that was completely inappropriate. You're obviously married and have a child oh my g-"

"Rach, calm down. It's okay" Rach, that's what Finn used to call her when she'd have these panic attacks.

"I'm not married.."

"But Suzie, she said her mom.."

"Her mother as in my high school girlfriend , she's named after her middle name. We were too young and blind in love but when Suzie was born she just wasn't ready and we split up and I got custody because of my family's support."

"Blaine, you're an amazing father. I should know, I had two great ones growing up" she says with a little smile.

"You think so" he says, "she does say cool beans about ten thousand times a day and enjoys the company of two hundred pound athletes instead of other kids."

"She has half of your DNA in her, she's already amazing."

The ten minute ride to their houses is surprisingly silent. The entire time she can feel his eyes on her but he looks away and out the window when she turns to him, as if he's trying to form the right words to say but can't seem to find them. At last when they pull up to his house, "Rachel, would you like to come in for some lemonade? I owe you for the ride. "

She agrees and they go in. This will be good for her, having someone to talk to to keep her from her childhood bedroom for a few more hours that's just decorated with pictures and memorabilia from her past.

"Okay I kind of lied about the lemonade part, it comes with vodka."

"Are you trying to get me buzzed Blaine?"

"Just a little" he says with a sly little smile that can make any girls panties drop.

One glass turns into two and three to four until she can't even tell if he bothered mixing anything with the liquor anymore. They talk for hours, the suns down and she can't tell if its the cool air conditioning or the presence of Blaine being inches from her on the floor of his mostly empty living room that's giving her goosebumps.

With slurring words Blaine says "the hardest part of having a kid is never getting time for yourself. There's always paint to scrub off walls and toys to trip over. This is the first time in seven and a half years I've had a night to myself, and I'm glad I can share it with you." He reaches out to cup her cheek, ever so gently without breaking eye contact. This is the moment, she can back away or give in, this is it. She doesn't budge, and he's still moving towards her.

"Miss Rachel Berry, new kindergarten teacher of Limo Elementary, I'm going to do something a little crazy right now, please don't give me a time out.. Or do. As long as I can do this.."

And with that his plump, cherry lips are on hers.

Fireworks, he says in his head, fireworks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Rachel find herself draped in the warmth she's missed for five years. Honestly she's missed snuggling more than sex and here she was, the tiny spoon with Blaine pressed up against her as they lay on the carpet of his living room. She carefully checks her phone trying to wake the adorably snoring Blaine and sees a message from her Dads and about twenty from Kurt.

Kurt Hummel: Where are you Miss Berry! Your dads are worried sick, I lied and said you fell asleep at my place. CALL OR TEXT ME BACK SO I KNOW THAT THE CUTE HOBBIT FROM THE PARK HASN'T MURDERED YOU!

Why does everyone, including Blaine think he may be a murderer? She chuckles a little, and then Blaine stirs behind her.

"Good morning beautiful" god his morning voice is even sexier than she could've imagined.

"Morning Coach."

"I like that you've already got a nickname for me. I think I should have for you too. Rach is too easy.." she tries not to visibly cringe "how about Cute tush?"

"Really? I actually like cute tush for you more now"

"Mm fine, how about just Hon. It's short and sweet, just like us."

This man is going to be the death of her, she can feel it. They finally redress, while Blaine watches her every move like a fox and tries to sneak in kisses whenever and wherever he can, not that she minds.

She plans to leave after a cup of coffee and telling Kurt she'll pay him a visit at the shop after a quick change at home. Just as she's walking to the door Blaine swoops behind for her and turns her, trapping her between the door and him.

"You really don't have to leave you know. Joey won't be back with Suzie until later tonight" again with the puppy eyes. But she really needs to check in with her Dads before Kurt cracks and says she wasn't with him all night.

"I just need to change before Kurt kills me for wearing the some outfit two days in a row.."

"Well Kurt won't have any idea if we just stay here.. sans clothing for the rest of the day. Pleaseee" wow he really is a puppy.

"How about this. I'll go home and change, pay Kurt and Brittany at the shop a visit while you actually set up your things like you told Suzie you were going to and I'll come back in a few hours?"

"A few hours is a few hours to long, but you're right Miss Barbra Berry" she just about to turn and open the door.. "But before you go, I just want one *kiss on her forehead* more *kiss on her nose* kiss" and she feels the fireworks all over again.

"Alright out with the dirty details. You hooked up with Mr. Daddy New York didn't you?" leave it to be completely blunt about sex in the middle of his children's shop. It's a little blurry but she'll never forget how she felt last night. -

"...as long as I get to do this" and with that her night of everything Blaine began. Their soft kiss soon became filled with need and raw desire. He slowly laid her down on the carpet, never breaking contact of his lips from hers. He then works his way to her neck as he starts to push down the straps of her sundress.

"so beautiful" he whispers "so gorgeous, and sexy."

Rachel can't remember the last time she was so filled with lust, clawing at his tee shirt. He takes the hint and removes it in one swift motion, revealing the slim but toned body of a Greek god. She'd like to like chocolate off his abs if she could, maybe next time. She then unzips her dress from behind, tosses it to the side as he removes his shorts as well, revealing a tiny pair of tight black briefs that leave nothing to the imagination. She feels vulnerable in just a bra and panties and tries to cover herself a little but Blaine won't have that "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, I want to see you. Feel you. Make you experience how beautiful you are."

He kisses her again, now more gently and snakes his hand around her back to her bra clasp, "tell me to stop and I will" he says.

She doesn't deny him as he removes her bra and lays her down and pushes her legs open. He settles between them, kissing, biting, and licking every square inch of her. He starts to move down her body and when he reaches her bottoms, he looks up at her for a second asking for permission. A simple nod later and his tongue is on her. If she wasn't Jewish she'd thank Jesus for Blaine's tongue. He licks at bites at her clit, taking her close to the edge, but not quiet over it. She's getting close but she doesn't want it to end. Hands grasping into his dark locks she signals him but he keeps going, another tug later he comes up with a smirk and plants a kiss on her lips again. She can taste herself on his lips and its actually turning her on even more.

"I didn't want it to end so soon" she admits, "want to feel you."


End file.
